


Perfect meeting

by ECOM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Peter Hale, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Child Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, I didnt change a lot, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Morally Ambiguous Character, a random alpha, but I want to continue it and with the way it was written I didnt feel like I could, okay the oldest followers will remember this, so here it is version 2.0
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECOM/pseuds/ECOM
Summary: Peter becomes an Alpha.His mate is a little girl, but to be honest he has no complaints.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	Perfect meeting

**Author's Note:**

> HI!  
> Guess who is dying bc of school again?  
> I finally got free time, I dont't feel so much like crap (this week was awful, really).  
> I still don't think I'll post something new in the color series, since I actually have to think in a plot for that one...  
> BUT!  
> Since some time I wanted to rewrite this one bc I want to continue it, so I thought this was the best time.  
> Next one will be of the pack mom Stiles series, also using an old concept.  
> Enjoy!

Blood on his hands, flesh in his claws, bones breaking. He sees her on the ground, dying, there's still life in her, her heart still beats.

He could call Talia.

Her chest is moving.

He could call Talia.

She's breathing.

His hand moves. A single movement.

She was alive. Then she's not.

Peter feels the change. His eyes flare, and he knows what color they are.

Alpha.

He never thought he would become an Alpha.

Of course, he has always wanted power, he can't deny it, but eventually he accepted the fact that he would have to get it through his own methods.

It wouldn't be that hard.

However, he can't believe his luck.

What is the probability of finding a feral Alpha near his territory? Apparently very high.

He had managed to locate her for days and never showed signs of leaving.

Strange _animal attacks_ have been happening and it was attracting too much attention, so it was becoming a problem.

In his defense, he was going to call his sister at first, but the Alpha ran toward him the moment she smelled him and Peter was not willing to be killed by a feral Alpha without self-control.

So he defended himself.

Peter can't stop smiling. Talia will be furious when he tells her.

He walks, ready to make his way back home, but then an exquisite scent comes to him and leaves his mouth dry. His wolf howls inside him.

Peter can say without a doubt that he trusts his instincts, so he lets himself be guided

He walks until he's almost out of the woods and what he finds is unexpected.

A little girl.

_Mate_.

She raises her head and looks straight at his eyes. No hesitation.

"Are you who is killing people?" she asks. A sweet voice that shouldn't be asking that kind of stuff.

He raises an eyebrow.

"No, why do you think there is someone killing people?”

He stops.

“And why would they be me?"

She looks him up and down, a look in her eyes that says _I'm not stupid_.

"Someone has been killing people these days, and you are stained with blood"

Peter looks at his hands. He looks back at the girl.

"I can remember they were animal attacks. Cougars, if my memory doesn't fail me"

The girl rolls her eyes.

“Well, they are not. Cougars don't attack if you don't do it, and there has been no attack like that in Beacon Hills for fifteen years”

Peter is interested now.

"How do you know? You don't seem to be over six”

"I'm eight" she corrects, a little bitter, like the mistake happens often. "And I saw it in my father's records."

"Who is…"

"The sheriff" she says, and she sounds so pride.

It was then that Peter recognizes her face. Moles, Bambi eyes, snub nose, almost white skin, pink lips and messy hair.

"You must be Stiles"

Stiles saw him cautiously. "How do you know my name?"

Peter grinned.

"I'm Talia Hale's brother"

"The mayor"

“Right”

He expects to smell fear, anxiety, maybe just rage.

He doesn't get it.

What he gets is narrowed eyes and the scent of challenge.

“Your father has pictures of you everywhere, and I don't think him or my sister would be happy if they knew that you are here”

Stiles scoffs.

“There's not proof of that. Dad thinks I'm sleeping and nothing leads to my way here”

She looks directly at him again.

“Besides” the little girl grins. “If you told them you found me here, I'm sure him and your sister would be more curious to know why you were here”

She crosses her arms over her chest and waits for his answer.

Peter stays quiet.

Is it wrong if he says he is already in love with this kid?

"Well" he kneels in front of the girl. "I can tell you why, if you promise to keep the secret and I won't tell them anything either"

The child sees him skeptical, but in the end she smiles and nods.

Still a child.

"Okay"

He talks next to her ear.

"I came to stop the killer"

Stiles gives a step back and her face fills with emotion, but not even a hint of fear.

"Really?"

Peter nods.

"Where are they? Is that their blood? Can I see the body?” Stiles makes little jumps, curiosity and desire emanating from her.

Peter sniffs involuntarily, mesmerized by the smell.

"Your eyes turned red, are you a monster?"

Peter smiles.

"I can tell you while we go to where the corpse is" he holds out his hand.

Stiles takes it without hesitation.

Peter starts walking with a smile on his lips.

His mate is a twisted little thing and he loves her.


End file.
